To Somebody
by TheBalladOfAlxxHyde
Summary: These are a series of "letters" that I have written for a girl that I am falling for if I haven't fallen for her already. We don't know each other too well yet, but hopefully soon she will break up with her boyfriend and we'll be together forever. 3
1. Chapter 1

October 3

To Lucy,

You don't know me, other than what was seen

But believe me, there is much more inbetween

Search for me, I will surely be avaliable - always - for thee

To you, to me, to the whole world, and most importantly we

Forgive me l'amour, but I simply couldn't resist

The epiphany that true beauty, in fact, does exist

It resides within your form equal to say Monroe

And eyes brighter than the stars painted by Van Gogh

Shall I compare you to a lovely autumn day?

Simply beautiful is nature when there is something to say

A smile that can only be defined as perfect, but yet so rare

It makes me feel as if you and I can't ever make a good pair

Not as if that may happen anyways, for thou already has a lover

So I beg of you not to think harshly when my identity you discover

For never will I ask you to leave him, for the likes of I

I couldn't do that, I will never anger you or make you cry

After all, what better melody than your laughter?

I wish to keep the happiness within you foreverafter

An odd couple would we be, if such wishes came true

But never would it be bad, if it be with you

I promise you now and 'till I fall, our love won't be in V

'Twas the eternal Ode to You and Me

I lay in bed now, my thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved

Forever we shall live, among those who will always be loved

I ask you to stay calm, love me today, tomorrow, always

This tale does end in happily ever after, like the stories

Farewell to you, thy all, thy life, thy Lucy

Whose name rings music as lovely as Debussy

I lay now, counting down the coming hours

Forever thine, forever mine, forever ours...

~A


	2. Chapter 2

October 7

To Lucy,

My dear, how I wish to see your face again

Your face, so delicate, may as well be sin

I lie here in the moonlight, Ludwig and Amadeus playing the night away

But yet all I could think of what could have been today

Oh God, how joyful it would have been to actually speak

But alas! my wretched cowardice reached thy's peak

Where art thou now? Hiding away in the topmost tower?

Wasting away the troubles that face ahead and devour?

Fret not, my dear, for it is only I who visits you on this dark, lovely night

I'm no stranger to you, but thou is my Music of Light

I speak only the truth, for I am a man of verse

Speak aganist this truth, I beg to be carried off in a hearse

Laying, defeated, in this lacrimosa where I once wept

All the lies told, and all the undesirable secrets kept

I show you now only the peluminate to my requiem, my final song

Hopefully to reach thy's ears before both of us are dead and gone

Bows string across instruments made purely of gold

O! imagine just the stories they have once told

I ask you to dance, and we waltz passionately to the dulcet sound

We recieve stares of wonder and covet all around

For we are, doubtless, the best couple there could ever been

"Isn't she the most fairest thou's eyes ever seen?"

Once upon a time, when doubt was a mystery and love was love

The only thing there was to fear were the gods above

Thy love - thy life - thy Lucy - why shall thou ignore my pleas?

The naked eye even witnesses thyself upon my knees

I promise you my all - my fortune - my undying love

Pleasant, blessed, and perfect we be - like the dove

Free to fly the skies for now and eternity

We shall always live in the past, not the modernity

When romance, beauty, and music overpowered all

O! I already hear their seducing calls

I leave you now with just one final meager thought

To leave your mind flowing from which I taught

Always to take time in day to think of me - wonder me - love me

All shall be explained someday, somewhere - when my life fills with glee

What I hope for, when I finally come home tonight

Wherever you are, I say I love you, I miss you - My Immortal beloved - Goodnight

~A


	3. Chapter 3

October 22

Dear Lucy,

This letter will finally be the peluminate one I write

I listen as the Neutron Stars collide tonight

For soon, soon thou shalt discover thy true self

Just remember love will last, even without fame or wealth

Praying that you won't be dissapointed by the shock

Horrified as I climb Jacob's Ladder until a hear it on the Door - a knock

My heart fills with fear of rejection due to never being good enough

Attempting to decode what exactly _is _good enough

The figure steps out from the Door, wings stretching across endless sky

It was then that I realised that the beginning was nigh

May it be thee? What shalt be said, done, and decided in the end?

Shalt I endeavor in my eternal attempts, or break down and lose an honorable friend?

The young boy you knew so many years past has finally matured and seen the light

The light being thee who shown me beauty and aid to win the foolish fight

So, the descision has been made for I have nothing left to loose

The descision being that, my dear, you're the one I choose

Even if it may not be me that you hoped for, I promise only my best

Promise to be much, much better than all the rest

You are a princess, and deserve treatment no less

And you truly are someone that God hopes to bless

I am a man of few words, and none of them are false

Everything I say is only truth and flowing as our enchanted waltz

And I will say that your prescene brings me to tears of joy

With beauty and perfection that is delicate, and not to be played like a toy

And eyes that, like precious diamonds, always will glisten

Hark! for they tell stories to those who will only listen

A voice as yours is rare, almost impossible, to ever overshadow

Perhaps our talents for the arts may later foreshadow

One day, if ever we are finally together, I may be granted another smaller wish

Something so simple, yet so important to both of us - a kiss

Listen to me when I say that there will never be anything like never

For when it involves us, the love will last forever

And don't ever fret, for we will live forever in our own time

But if we must die, we die together in our prime

One more, thy sweet, just one final more

Then thou shall not suffer longer from mystery burning in her heart's core

Whether dissapointment or pleasure, I hope you accept the opinion given

And perhaps someday I shall be forgiven

And so I bid thee farewell, my darling starlight, beautiful as the melodies Debussy

And goodnight - thy Immortal, thy Beloved, thy Lucy.

~A


End file.
